Rainbow Dash
Volgens Rainbow Dash reeks is die vinnigste van alle Equestria grof en mededingende programme in die reeks, maar ondersteun ook haar vriende het ook 'n skilpad met die naam Tank en die element van lojaliteit. Ontwikkeling Rainbow Dash aandele haar naam en kleur skema met 'n fashionista Earth ponie van G3 en G3.5. Maar, Lauren Faust het haar die persoonlikheid van haar gunsteling G1 ponie, Firefly. Dwarsdeur die ontwikkelingstadia, Rainbow Dash se cutie punt van twee blou weerligstrale soos Firefly verander, tot 'n wye drie gekleurde weerligstraal, tot die huidige cutie merk ontwerp. Sy is die enigste ponie van die ses voorste karakters wat heeltemal reguit wimpers, en die enigste ponie 'n reënboog kleurige roete te verlaat of droë kwas smeer agter haar toe vinniger af. Beskrywing in serie Lojaliteit Rainbow Dash die eerste keer verskyn in Friendship is Magic, deel 1, waar sy per ongeluk ineenstortings in Twilight Sparkle en stuur haar in 'n modder plas. Tydens hul daaropvolgende ruil hulle kry om mekaar te leer ken vir die eerste keer. Rainbow Dash aansluit later Twilight en vier ander ponies in Friendship is Magic, deel 2 op hul soeke vir die elemente van Harmony. Halfpad in die reis, Nightmare Maan probeer om hulle om te stop deur die neem van die vorm van die Shadowbolts, 'n nabootsing van Rainbow se gunsteling aerobatics span en die gebruik van hulle Rainbow in die laat vaar van haar vriende te mislei. Maar, het hulle versuim as sy weier om hul aanbiedings van roem en krag om haar vriende te help en die soeke voortgaan. Dit was deur hierdie Wet sy verdien haar beheer oor die element van lojaliteit. Rainbow Dash se lojaliteit is aan die toets in die opgawe van Harmony Deel 1 en Deel 2. Moet sy en haar vriende Discord se raaisel op te los en speel deur sy reëls om die elemente te herwin. Tydens hul missie, Rainbow Dash val slagoffer van Discord se manipulasie nadat hy vertel haar dat haar sonder haar huis sal verkrummel, en wys haar 'n visie van Cloudsdale val. Onder Discord se invloed, sy verlaat haar vriende (met behulp van haar vlerke wat hy terug aan haar gegee het) te "red" 'n wolk wat hulle glo te wees Cloudsdale. Reg voor Applejack kolle Rainbow Dash vlieg weg, Twilight Sparkle gerus self deur te sê Rainbow Dash sal nie toelaat dat hulle neer, maar dan horlosies in ongeloof as Rainbow Dash spoed af. Discord Homself en lig ander ponies dat hulle gediskwalifiseer, as een van sy reëls gestel dat, indien een van die ponies verlaat, die spel is verby. Die volgende episode, wanneer Twilight stel oor die vind van haar vriende ongedaan te maak wat Discord aan hulle gedoen het met 'n "geheue spel", Rainbow Dash verwerp Twilight se lot "lojaliteit shmoyalty". Sedert sy sal nie kom nie naby genoeg aan Twilight vir die spel te uitgevoer word, moet die ponies kombineer hul pogings om haar te vang en bring haar na die aarde. Haar eerste woorde ná haar korrupsie is verlore is "Hoe is Ponyville Waar is die elemente? Het ons Discord stop?" Met Dash deur hul kant weer, die ponies swaai die elemente van Harmony en nederlaag Discord met hul magie. Astrantheid en oënskynlike luiheid Rainbow Dash is baie vol vertroue in haar vermoëns, wat dikwels vertolk deur ander as luiheid. Wanneer Twilight die eerste keer Sparkle Rainbow Dash ontmoet, sy het nie een van haar wolk opruim werk wat gedoen is, en lê ledig op 'n wolk om haar werk af. Ten spyte van haar oënskynlike luiheid, het sy haar plig verrig in "tien sekondes plat", verlaat Twilight grootoog by die gesig. Sy verwelk oor in Griffon die kwas af, Die cutie Pokke, en wemel van die Eeu, maar bronne in aksie in die laaste sekonde wanneer sy is nodig deal te help met die parasprite besmetting, en laat af vir diens wanneer sy is wat nodig is in die eerste. Sy is die leier van die weer-span in die winter Wrap Up en sy vrywilligers om op belangrike missies saam met haar vriende te gaan, ten spyte van haar oënskynlike luiheid sy is 'n hardwerkende, wat bydra ponie. Sy sê met trots in Beroem Busters dat sy is beter as die res van die ponies, maar boos Trixie wanneer Applejack gee haar 'n smalend kyk. Sy en Applejack spot Twilight Sparkle in die herfs Weer Vriende vir die feit dat 'n "egghead" en nie enige ondervinding met die bestuur van buite wat sy in haar boek lees. Maar, beide van hulle bewonder haar magie in Beroem Busters en haar vertel hulle is trots op haar. Rainbow Dash nie verberg haar ergernis by haar vriende se gedrag, meestal met Fluttershy die hele seisoen een. Op die ponies se ekspedisie in Dragonshy, Rainbow Dash is kort met Fluttershy se skaamheid regdeur hul reis, Geskik vir Sukses sy uitgevaar scolds haar vir wat daarop dui paniek, en in Sonic Rainboom sy raak so gefrustreerd met Fluttershy se ootmoediges juig dat sy nie 'n pratfall. Dit is opmerklik dat ten spyte van haar onbeskofte houding teenoor Fluttershy, het sy nie om verskoning vra vir haar in die lang termyn. Sy kan begrudgingly rariteit gee haar 'n makeover in wemel van die eeu, en hou 'n kwaai frons op haar gesig in die proses. Wanneer Twilight Sparkle probeer rariteit geskik vir Sukses te oortuig dat sy nie 'n lag voorraad, Rainbow Dash skerts ongeskik "sy soort-van is". Soos die ander ponies se rokke, die rok wat sy gevra rariteit om haar oor die top, en dit sluit selfs 'n helm wat uitgeroep is baie soos die een gedra deur Die raket. Maar, sy dra die rok rariteit oorspronklik ontwerp vir haar met 'n glimlag op haar gesig toe rariteit 'n tweede kans gegee om haarself te los. Haar kort met Fluttershy uiteindelik kom terug om haar te byt in die begin van Dragon Quest, waar, in 'n parallel van Dragonshy, het sy probeer om te dwing Fluttershy gaan na die Draak Migrasie omdat sy saam met haar na die Butterfly Migrasie egter Fluttershy skop uitgevaar haar in die maag as terugbetaling en loop af. Sy noem 'n draak lam nadat hy sien dat iemand 'n trick doen, maar dan kry haar jas geskroei ná byna om deur ander draak se vuur verbrand. Sy spot ook Spike in die dieselfde episode, maar word dan kwaad deur rariteit. In die orkaan Fluttershy, is sy getoon 'n groot bedrag van geduld en deernis vir haar vriende te hê. Terwyl Rainbow Dash bly ondersteunend en moedig om haar te help, kan Fluttershy nie oorkom haar vrees om verneder te word vir haar gebrek van die vleuel krag. Aan die einde, wanneer Fluttershy daarin slaag om te help om die reën water tregter na Cloudsdale, maar per ongeluk op die vlieg in die rondte hou, Rainbow Dash spreek haar dankbaarheid met 'n oorstelp drukkie, en met trots noem Fluttershy 'n kampioen vlieg. Mededingendheid en atleties Dash beskryf haar passie vir die wen in 'n terugflits in Cutie Mark Kronieke, en daag ander karakters aan kompetisies gedurende die show. Sy rasse verskeie kere met haar ou vriend van Junior Speedster vlug kamp, Gilda, in Griffon die kwas af, en uitdagings Applejack in 'n reeks van atletiek kompetisies in die herfs Weer Vriende. Ten spyte van Rainbow Dash se mededingendheid en vertroue, reageer sy swak tot mislukking, of selfs die moontlikheid van mislukking. Sy raak ontsteld oor die verlies van 'n eenvoudige spel van hoefysters te Applejack, verklaar dat sy "haat verloor". Gedurende die Iron Pony Kompetisie, sy oorde te gebruik van haar vlerke in baie van die wedstryde, wat Applejack as bedrog beskou omdat sy nie vlerke het haarself. Gedurende die daaropvolgende verloop van die blare, gaan sy voort met onderduimse taktiek met haar vlerke agter haar rug vasgebind, en Applejack, fed up met wat sy van mening vuilspel, terug in natura. Teen die einde van die episode, die duo se geraas beland landing hulle in die laaste plek, lei hulle om verskoning vra aan mekaar. Rainbow Dash vertoon aanvanklik oorweldigend bravade oor haar prestasie in die Best Young Flyer kompetisie in Sonic Rainboom; egter, wanneer 'n gevleuelde rariteit kom almal se aandag te redirect vir haarself, Rainbow onthul sy is bang van die maak van 'n dwaas van haarself as sy verloor haar koel, byna weier om uit te voer en rommel op verskeie van haar roetines. Sy stadiums 'n kompetisie vir haar potensiaal troeteldiere in Mei die beste troeteldier Win, wat bestaan uit toetse van spoed, ratsheid, "guts", "koelte", "grootsheid", "radicalness", en 'n finale wedloop teen haar! Kategorie:Main characters Kategorie:Pegasus Kategorie:Vroulik